Heretofore various picks for stringed musical instruments have been proposed by the prior art. Among some of the problems of such prior art picks is the difficulty in, for example, thumb picks, having the pick actually turn while being used and therefore not only altering its proper position relative to the thumb but also to the strings of the instrument thereby adversely effecting the resulting tonal quality of the musical instrument. Another problem of the prior art picks is that the flexibility thereof, especially when tightly held as between fingers, is significantly reduced thereby making it a virtual impossibility to have a soft tonal sound resulting when the pick engages a coacting string.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and claimed is primarily directed to the solution of the above as well as other attendant problems.